


Le dernier combat

by Lhumyaki



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (sisi j'vous jure), M/M, One Shot, Post-volume VI, description de combat parfaite, j'espère que le coté "romance" fonctionne, je suis ultra fière de cette fic en vrai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: Après avoir quitté Rome, réuni ses chevaliers et alliés, Arthur attaque le château de Camelot, prêt à reprendre son trône. Lancelot l'attend.Ca ne pouvait se finir qu'ainsi.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Le dernier combat

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première (et certainement unique) fanfiction pour kaamelott! Tumblr m'a ouvert les yeux sur ces deux là, et je trouve que leur relation devient encore plus intéressante avec des sentiments refoulés, du coup bah... je DEVAIS écrire un truc.
> 
> Ca faisait longtemps depuis que j'avais écrit une fanfic en français, tiens.

Des bruits de combats résonnent dans tout le château, l'acier des épées qui s'entrechoquent se mêlant aux cris.

L'ancien roi les entend à peine, à ce point, tellement ils sont omniprésents. Un bruit blanc qu'il étouffe en se concentrant sur son objectif.

Il ouvre une porte.  
Elle donne sur une imense pièce abandonnée à la poussière, entièrement vide si ce n'était pour l'homme qui l'y attendait.

\- Seigneur Lancelot, il salue l'homme.  
\- Sire.

Le mot avait été proféré avec autant d'ironie que le "seigneur" de l'ancien roi.

Les deux hommes se fixent en silence, mâchoire serrée et main devenue blanche tant elle serre leur arme. Le temps s'est arrêté, et le premier qui agit le relancera.  
Finalement, Arthur fait un pas, et Lancelot s'élance.

Le son quand l'épée de Lancelot est arrêtée par Excalibur sonne différemment des autres sons de combats. C'est comme étouffé, comme si les flammes entourant l'épée une fois tenue par l'Élu avait retenu le bruit éclatant.  
D'une poussée vers l'avant, le roi fait reculer son chevalier, recréant un statut quo, qui est finalement brisé après une seconde par Lancelot repartant à l'attaque.  
Arthur bloque, encore une fois, et le chevalier doit parer à son tour.

Les deux hommes continuent l'échange comme ça, l'un tentant une attaque, l'autre bloquant. Plus d'une fois ils pensent à parler, et aucune fois quelqu'un ne le fait. Les rares mots échangés sont des bravades ou des attaques, destinés à miner l'autre, à se faire croire ces mots à soi-même.

Au final, un coup de chance, et Lancelot prend le dessus. En quelques coups, il envoie l'autre au sol et son épée est à quelques centimètres seulement de sa poitrine. Un coup vers le bas, et tout était fini, il gagnait, il tuait Arthur.

Un moment.

Un moment de trop.

Le roi utilise cet instant pour retourner la situation, et finit au dessus de son ennemi, Excalibur le menaçant, son épée loin de lui.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Faites-le, l'attaque Lancelot.

Arthur le fixe simplement en silence, pensif.  
Ça l'énerve.

\- Et bien? Vous osez pas? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez jamais eu le courage de vous débarrasser des problèmes.

La voix de Lancelot est mordante, haineuse, mais ses yeux semblent lui lancer un défi.

\- Vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison, Arthur dit enfin. J'ai jamais aimé juste tuer, j'ai toujours préféré trouver le compromis et la deuxième chance. Surtout pour vous.

La tension est presque retombée. Le corps est toujours prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement brusque, mais les épaules se sont relâchées, et même si l'épée du roi est toujours en position d'être plantée dans le corp du traître à tout moment, elle est aussi moins droite qu'avant, plus en biais.  
Une bulle se crée, et soudainement, c'est juste eux.

\- Il y a pas si longtemps encore, reprend le roi, j'aurais été incapable de vous tuer. Quelqu'un m'aurait mis un couteau à la gorge, j'aurais préféré mourir. Vous auriez pu massacrer tout ceux que j'aime juste devant mes yeux, j'aurais toujours trouvé le moyen de vous laissez partir.  
Mais plus maintenant. C'était la fois de trop, seigneur Lancelot.

Cette fois, pas d'ironie dans la voix Qu'il le veuille ou non, il est toujours un seigneur. C'est une information, un titre, rien de plus ni de moins.

\- Maintenant, c'est fini. Je peux vous tuer, si c'est ce qu'il faut.

\- Alors faîtes le.

La voix est douce.

\- Vous êtes sûr?

Presque un murmure.

\- Je ne suis plus rien. L'ombre de moi-même. Tous ceux qui m'aimaient me détestent, et j'ai trahi le peu que j'aimais. Je n'ai plus rien, sire. Même plus vous.

Un silence s'installe. Si quelqu'un voulait rentrer pour les tuer, il pourrait sans aucun problème. Il n'y a plus qu'eux deux, ce moment, et les mots qu'on n'a jamais osé dire.

Sans le savoir, le roi et son chevalier ferment leurs yeux en même temps.

Plus tard, quand la fin des combats est sonnée, que le roi Arthur a gagné et que les corps de ceux tombés sont rassemblés sous les pleurs, on retrouva celui de Lancelot du Lac, le traître, le tyrant, là où jadis trônait son siège à la table ronde, un fin sourire au visage.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> Les commentaires me font vivre, et j'ai pas mal réfléchi en écrivant cette histoire (sous-entendu: vous pouvez totalement partir en mode prof de littérature dans les commentaires et analyser le moindre détail car souvent il y a plus que de simples descriptions. Genre "[...] l'épée du roi est toujours en position d'être plantée dans le corps du traître[...]" c'est en référence au fait que tu plantes excalibur dans le rocher. Et ouais. C'est débile mais j'aime bien.)
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
